The present application relates to a jet apparatus and a toilet installed with the jet apparatus, in particular to a jet apparatus and a toilet installed with the jet apparatus for cleaning portions of a human body (e.g., genital and anal areas).
Toilets installed with jet apparatuses (also referred to as bidets) are commonly installed in bathrooms such that people can sit while cleaning genital and anal areas with clean water sprayed from a cleaning jet pipe, and thereby achieving the effect of cleaning human genital and anal areas. When a user defecates and presses a rear cleaning button, a rear jet pipe protrudes forward and sprays cleaning water to the user's anal area. When the user presses a front cleaning button, a front jet pipe protrudes forward and sprays cleaning water to the user's genital area. When the cleaning is completed, the cleaning jet pipes return to the initial position.
Known jet apparatuses typically have a cylindrical telescopic structure. When a user needs to use the jet apparatus, the cleaning jet pipe inside a jet apparatus extends out of the jet apparatus and sprays cleaning water. When not in use, the cleaning jet pipe retracts back inside the jet apparatus. The direction of the line on which the jet pipe extends is defined as the longitudinal direction, and the direction perpendicular thereto is defined as the horizontal direction. However, known cleaning jet pipes are typically only capable of longitudinal extension and refraction. That is, they are unable to move horizontally. As a result, known jet apparatus are unable to adjust positions as required by different users. Moreover, known jet apparatuses typically have relatively large longitudinal sizes, making them unfit for some toilets that do not have sufficient dimensions to accommodate such jet apparatuses.
Furthermore, known jet apparatuses are typically installed at a rear end of the toilet body. When the jet pipe extends out, it sprays cleaning water forward in a slanted manner. However, such a configuration may undesirably cause used cleaning water to impact the genital area in front of the anal area after cleaning the anal area.
It would be advantageous to provide an improved jet apparatus and a toilet incorporating the jet apparatus.